Foot drop is a condition whereby movement and control of the ankle is reduced due to weakened dorsiflexion muscles. Foot drop may be the result of a neurological, muscular, or anatomical disorder or injury. This disorder impairs normal ambulation as the dorsiflexion muscles are unable to support the foot during swing and heel strike. Left untreated, the diminished dorsiflexion control increases the risk of falling or further foot injury. In addition, a person with foot drop may strain or damage other joints such as the knee or hip, as the person attempts to compensate for the foot drop impediment during ambulation.
Orthotic treatments for foot drop typically isolate or immobilize the ankle giving the patient more control and stability during the gait cycle. Conventional lower leg orthoses, however, are cumbersome, bulky, and difficult to wear with ordinary footwear. Devices insertable into footwear tend to cause discomfort and impart excessive pressure on the wearer's foot and leg. In addition, prolonged wear tends to cause undesirable friction between the device and the wearer's skin resulting in pain and tissue trauma.
A need exists for an orthotic device to treat foot drop that is easy to apply and provides comfort to the wearer particularly during periods of prolonged wear. A need further exists for a lower leg orthotic device that is readily attachable to the exterior of standard footwear and can accommodate lower legs having various lengths.